Le génie et l'infirmière
by Olie without ideas
Summary: Chekov, en donnant un coup de main à Scotty, se blesse, et fait la rencontre d'une jolie infirmière... Rated T, pour plus de sûreté. Canon. Leonard McCoy/Bones, Pavel Chekov et OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien.

* * *

Mr Scott avait eu besoin d'un coup de main, en salle des machines, un jour banal pendant leur mission d'exploration de cinq ans, et Chekov s'était proposé. Ce n'était qu'un petit problème mineur, mais alors qu'ils avaient presque fini, Chekov eut une seconde d'inattention, et se brûla la main. Ce n'était rien de très grave à première vue, mais Scotty finit la manipulation lui-même, et ordonna à Chekov d'aller se faire soigner à l'infirmerie.

Bones l'avait immédiatement ausculté.

\- Bon, ça ressemble à une brûlure au second degré, mais superficielle. Une infirmière va te faire un pansement, mais je veux te garder en observation jusqu'à demain matin, et ensuite il faudra venir me voir tous les jours, que je vois comment ça évolue., fit-il quand il eut fini.

\- Jusqu'à demain matin ? Mais je ne peux pas, j'ai du travail !

\- Je suis sûr que Kirk peut se passer de toi pendant une journée, Chekov. Et profites-en pour te reposer, ça te fera du bien., rétorqua McCoy, avant de quitter son chevet sans lui laisser le temps de répondre..

Chekov grommelait dans sa barbe inexistante, quand apparut à ses côtés, sans bruit, une jeune infirmière. Il fit un bond sur le lit sur lequel il était assis, quand elle prit la parole.

\- Bonjour. Monsieur McCoy m'a demandé de vous faire votre pansement. C'est pour une brûlure, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, c'est ça., lâcha-t-il, en lui tendant la main.

\- Je vois., dit-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil. Quel est votre nom ?, reprit-elle en commençant son ouvrage.

\- Enseigne Chekov, Pavel Andreievich, madame.

\- Très bien, enseigne Chekov, Pavel Andreievich., répéta-t-elle en contenant un sourire. Est-ce que tout le monde vous appelle comme ça ?

\- Appelez-moi Chekov. Ou Pavel. Ou… Appelez-moi comme vous voulez…, lui sourit-il. Comment-vous appelez-vous ?

\- Alexine Poulain. Alexine. J'ai été recruté sur l'Enterprise pour cette mission d'exploration. Vous êtes mon premier vrai malade., dit-elle en terminant ses soins, avec un sourire qui fit manquer un battement au cœur de Chekov.

\- Vous êtes jeune, non ?

\- Pas plus que vous.

Elle allait ranger son matériel et partir, quand il reprit.

\- Vous avez un accent, mais… Je n'arrive pas à déterminer de quelle langue il provient. D'où venait-vous ?

\- De France.

\- Oh, d'accord, c'est très bien… Est-ce que vous vous occuperez de moi jusqu'à demain matin, ou…

\- Oui, tout à fait., lui sourit-elle encore une fois. Je repasserais dans une heure pour voir si tout va bien., lui dit-elle, avant de le quitter, après un dernier coup d'œil malicieux.

Finalement, Chekov était content d'être obligé de rester, et il avait hâte de la revoir…

* * *

Alors j'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ;)

C'est prévu à la base pour être un one-shot, mais si ça vous plaît et qu'une suite vous intéresserait, je pourrais avoir quelques idées en tête. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien.

Finalement, j'ai fait une suite au chapitre 1, que j'avais prévu pour être un One-Shot. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! :)

* * *

\- Bonjour Mlle Alexine !, lança Chekov, d'une voix enjouée avec son habituel et charmant petit accent russe.

\- Bonjour Chekov. Comment allez-vous ?, répondit-elle, avec un sourire à tomber, comme elle lui servait tous les matins depuis qu'il venait la voir pour sa blessure.

Dix jours depuis son accident. Chekov craquait très clairement pour la jolie infirmière, et n'en démordait pas. Des sourires, des regards insistants, des silences qui voulaient dire beaucoup. Chekov lui faisait comprendre plus ou moins nettement son intérêt pour elle. Il avait même pensé à lui faire un cadeau une fois. Il avait entendu dire que des fleurs étaient une bonne idée, mais évidemment, impossible d'en trouver sur le vaisseau… Le jeune russe était persuadé que la relative indifférence de la jeune femme n'était qu'un signe de timidité. Bien sûr, elle était toujours polie et aimable. Elle était toujours aussi heureuse de le voir que le premier jour. Elle lui faisait toujours de ces sourires qui lui faisaient ralentir, l'espace de quelques instants, sa fréquence cardiaque. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas tellement l'air de se comporter différemment avec ses autres amis…

Peu importe ! Chekov continuait de lui envoyer des signes révélateurs à chaque fois qu'il la croisait, de sentir son courage fondre comme la neige de Saint-Pétersbourg en hiver le ferait sous un soleil du Sahara pendant la saison sèche, d'admirer discrètement ses jolis jambes dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, de poser délicatement sa main sur son bras quand elle lui faisait son pansement.

\- Vous avez remarquablement bien guéri. Vous n'aurez plus besoin de passer tous les jours, et dès demain, vous pourrez reprendre votre travail normalement., lui annonça Alexine en terminant son ouvrage, de ses doigts doux et délicats.

\- Ah ?, laissa-t-il échappé, soudain inquiet. Ça veut que nous ne nous verrons plus ?

\- Oui. C'est une bonne nouvelle, si vous n'avez plus besoin de venir… Vous n'êtes pas content ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Si. Si, bien sûr., mentit-il.

Il descendit de la table d'examen, et, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos pour ranger son matériel dans un tiroir, il rassembla un peu de courage et d'audace.

\- Pourrions-nous nous revoir ?

\- Eh bien, je serais sur le vaisseau, tout comme vous, alors oui, bien évidemment…, répondit-elle, avant de reprendre, avec un sourire ravageur. Ne faîtes pas cette tête, ce ne sont pas des adieux !

Elle se pencha vers lui. En l'espace de quelques millisecondes, il s'y voyait déjà. Un baiser, comme dans les films du XXIème siècle. Un arrêt cardiaque. Une infirmière au-dessus de lui qui le ranimait. Et plusieurs jours de plus à l'infirmerie, soigné par la belle Alexine. Il aurait presque accepté avec joie de risquer la mort…

Mais non. Son visage dévia de la trajectoire qu'il espérait, et le doux baiser de ses lèvres atterrit sur sa joue. Désillusion totale. Mais bon, c'était mieux que rien.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2. La suite arrive bientôt, elle est déjà écrite. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien.

* * *

Trois jours qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds à l'infirmerie, et Chekov mourait d'envie d'y retourner. Il aurait saisi n'importe quelle occasion, n'importe quelle excuse pour y rentrer. Mais rien, pas même le moindre petit rhume provoqué par la climatisation ne se présenta. Il avait alors commencé à échafauder mille et un stratagèmes pour s'y rendre. En mode furtif, malade imaginaire, ou amoureux transi, entre autres inventions tout droit sorties de sa cervelle. Au choix.

Il avait fini par, tout simplement, faire le trajet de sa cabine à la porte de l'infirmerie, une nuit où il savait (alors qu'il avait interrogé l'ordinateur central, ce dont il n'était pas fier) qu'Alexine était de garde. Maintenant, derrière la porte, il préparait, anxieux, ce qu'il allait dire. Il aurait dû y réfléchir, il se sentait idiot. Heureusement, tout le monde dormait et personne n'était là pour le voir hésiter, changer d'avis, tergiverser devant cette maudite porte.

Coupant court à ses hésitations et ses réflexions (une banale insomnie ferait l'affaire), il appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte.

Horreur ! Sacrilège ! Enfer et damnations ! Chekov était visiblement témoin d'une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir. Alexine était bien là. Bones y était aussi. Et ils n'étaient pas, semble-t-il, oisifs.

Le docteur avait plaqué l'infirmière contre le mur. Ses longues et belles jambes écartées s'offraient toutes grandes à lui. Sa jupe légèrement relevée, et son chandail largement ouvert sur sa poitrine ronde et ferme, ses bras s'accrochaient au torse musculeux du docteur. Sa ceinture à lui pendait sur ses hanches, et il la soulevait de ses bras sous les jolies fesses rebondies de la jeune femme. Il lui embrassait le cou, elle laissait échapper, au creux de son oreille, des soupirs d'extase, pendant qu'il la pénétrait, doucement et lascivement. Encore. Encore. Et encore…

Chekov referma précipitamment, sans bruit, la porte avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence.

Bon sang !

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3. La suite arrive bientôt ! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien.

* * *

Adossé à la porte de l'infirmerie, Chekov se trouvait dans un état qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusque-là, de sa vie. Il était en colère, furieux même. Il avait l'impression que la jalousie lui emplissait la bouche de bile acide. Sa tête lui tournait, ses mains tremblaient, et il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Les images se répétaient encore dans sa tête, et la colère montait, montait, montait.

Comment ont-ils pu ? Pourtant c'était clairement évident qu'il craquait pour elle ! Comment peuvent-ils se moquer de moi de cette façon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus, Bones, après tout ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle fait ça ? Tous les deux, pourquoi ?...

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se calmer, mais il ne voulait pas rentrer dans sa cabine, et faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, demain et tous les autres jours suivants. Chekov se construisit un visage de façade, essaya d'avoir l'air plus ou moins normal, et appuya, rageur, sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte derrière lui.

La pièce était sombre, les lumières avaient été éteintes. Récemment. Chekov, en avançant un peu à l'intérieur, pouvait encore sentir le parfum léger d'Alexine flotté dans l'air climatisé de l'infirmerie.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?, appela-t-il, en se demandant par où Bones et Alexine avait bien pu sortir sans qu'il ne les croise.

\- Oui, je suis là., répondit la jeune infirmière après quelques secondes, en sortant d'un couloir encore plus noir qu'il n'avait pas vu.

Elle pressa un bouton sur le mur le plus proche, et la lumière apparut au plafond. Elle avait les joues rouges et les cheveux encore un peu ébouriffés.

Sur le coup, Chekov ne savait plus quoi dire. Sa présence avait fait s'évaporer sa colère aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Mais dans le même temps, il n'avait plus de raison, plus d'excuse, pour se trouver là.

\- Je… Euh… Je suis là… Pour… Euh…, commença-t-il, en faisant travailler ses cellules grises qui, contrairement à leur habitude, étaient à la traîne.

Il eut l'impression qu'une éternité passa, mais son excuse prévue depuis le début lui revint à l'esprit soudainement.

\- Une insomnie ! J'ai une insomnie, voilà. Je n'arrive pas à dormir…

Elle s'occupa de lui, et, au bout de quelques minutes, il repartit dans sa cabine, pas vraiment avancé dans ses projets. La colère et la rancœur l'avait regagné, mais à un niveau plus raisonnable, si la colère et la rancœur peuvent l'être. Il lui fallut une éternité pour s'endormir, et son esprit ne fut pas peuplé de doux rêves cette nuit-là.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 4. La suite arrive bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien.

* * *

Dans un vaisseau, aussi grand soit-il, tout finit toujours par se savoir. L'USS Enterprise, après tout, n'était pas si grand. Et en quelques jours à peine, tout l'équipage était au courant de la relation amoureuse qui liait Bones et Alexine. Tout le monde n'avait que ça à la bouche. Il faut dire que les pipelettes n'avaient pas grand-chose d'autre à se mettre sous la dent. Alors les rumeurs, commentaires, et autres ragots pires que les news des journaux people du XXIème siècle allaient bon train. Visiblement, tout le monde était content pour eux. Tout le monde, sauf Chekov.

Paraît-il que ça couvait depuis longtemps, entre eux… Notre jeune génie en à peu près tout était toujours de mauvaise humeur, marmonnait sans arrêt dans sa barbe inexistante, n'était jamais concentré dans son travail. Après une énième erreur de sa part que Sulu avait dû corriger, son ami et collègue le prit un instant à part. Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Chekov était toujours gentil et de bonne humeur, avec tout le monde. Mais ces derniers temps, il était devenu mauvais et aigri. Sulu aurait voulu lui dire qu'iil pouvait tout lui dire, tout ce qui n'allait pas, si ça pouvait l'aider à aller mieux, à redevenir comme avant, si c'était possible. Mais Chekov l'avait rejeté avant que Sulu n'ait pu finir sa phrase.

Mais le jeune homme n'était pas le seul à s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Chekov. Scotty aussi avait essayé de lui parler, et Scotty aussi s'était cassé les dents sur un mur de silence et d'aigreur. Ils avaient essayé de lui faire cracher le morceau, de lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas. Rien à faire.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sulu et Scotty s'étaient concertés et avaient décidé d'en toucher un mot au capitaine Kirk et à Monsieur Spock, leurs supérieurs. Si eux ne pouvaient rien faire, personne ne pourrait rien. Un après-midi habituel où ils prirent, innocemment et volontairement, l'ascenceur avec le jeune russe, Spock stoppa net la machine. Avant que Chekov ait pu faire part de son étonnement, Kirk aborda le sujet sensible. Pas question de sortir de là sans qu'il ne leur ait confié ce qui n'allait pas !

Chekov n'avait pas le choix. Il leur raconta tout depuis le début. Il cracha le morceau, les épaules basses, la voix sombre, les yeux pitoyables. Après un regard complice et entendu, Kirk et Spock lui conseillèrent, chacun à leur manière, de tout avouer à Bones et Alexine, s'il était vraiment sûr de lui et sûr que ça vaille le coup. De tout détruire, en quelque sorte. Leur mission allait encore durer de longues années. Etait-il judicieux de créer un conflit dans l'équipage du vaisseau ? Une dissension qui, qui sait ?, pourrait être grave, ou même potentiellement fatale ? Ou alors d'arrêter de faire l'enfant gâté, et de laisser tomber. Etait-ce vraiment l'amour et la jalousie, qui le faisait agir et se sentir ainsi ? Ou bien l'orgueil d'avoir été évincé par quelqu'un d'autre ? La déception qu'Alexine ait choisi Bones plutôt que lui ? Qu'est-ce qui, vraiment, le mettait dans cet état-là ?

Leurs petits discours énoncés, ils n'attendirent pas que le jeune homme ne leur réponde. Ils redémarrèrent l'ascenseur, comme si de rien n'était, et descendirent à l'étage suivant.

Toute la soirée et toute la nuit suivante, Chekov réfléchit, calmement et le plus objectivement possible au choix qu'il allait faire. Le lendemain, il avait pris une décision.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 5. La suite arrive bientôt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien.

* * *

Le beau jeune homme russe, sachant qu'il n'aurait ni la force ni les mots justes s'il devait le leur dire en face, écrivit à chacun des deux amants une lettre. Ou plutôt, l'équivalent de ce qu'on appelait un mail, au XXIème siècle, parce qu'à son grand désespoir, il n'avait jamais réussi à mettre la main sur du papier et un crayon à bord de ce satané vaisseau… Après avoir soigneusement, pendant des heures et des heures, choisi chacun des mots qu'il utilisait pour chacun des aveux, il hésita une courte seconde fatidique, puis prit son courage à deux mains et envoya les messages respectivement à Alexine et Bones.

Son orgueil en prit un coup. Mais son caractère, habituellement si gentil et si doux, n'en pâtirait pas, à la longue. Il pouvait être fier de lui.

La jeune française et le médecin reçurent leurs messages le lendemain matin, et apprirent toute l'histoire. Pavel avait renoncé à Alexine pour ne pas détruire leur couple, et ne pas mettre à défaut l'entente générale à bord du vaisseau. Jamais l'équipage ne fut au courant de toute cette histoire.

* * *

Bones et Alexine sont restés ensemble pendant toute la mission de cinq ans. Ils se sont mariés à leur retour sur Terre. Chekov était à leur mariage. Il y était avec sa compagne, un nouveau membre de l'équipage de l'Enterprise, qui s'occupait de la topographie et du recensement de l'Univers et des planètes découvertes par l'USS Enterprise. Natacha.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 6, et fin des fins. Voilà, c'est vraiment terminé cette fois.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)


End file.
